It's a Two-in-One Deal with Me
by kitkat1003
Summary: GCBC Drabbles.


_Hopping on the GCBC bandwagon! This guy is my favorite character! This is gonna be a series of one-shots, so there will be more!_

* * *

 _It's okay G. You're going to be alright._

Bad Cop's words washed over him like a calming wave, and Good Cop wanted to believe they were true. He couldn't looking up at the doctor who had paint tools beside him along with a... _remover._

"No need to be so tense sir. We're just going to erase that scribbled on face and paint your old one back on," The doctor soothed, but the word erase sent GC on edge.

 _G, calm down._

The doctor took out a small Qteep, which had been cut down for easier use, and dabs it into the remover of the Po-lish of Na-il. The same liquid from before.

Suddenly, he wasn't at the doctor's anymore. He was in Lord Business's skyscraper, his parents stuck to the ground surrounding their house, him being held in place by robots, and Lord Business coming closer and closer, until the Qteep hit his face and it rubbed his mouth, his eyes and face away and he couldn't even scream or see because he was gone, and BC was yelling at him to switch in their mind, but G couldn't let the same thing happen to his other that was happening to him.

 _G, you're not there anymore!_

Their head whirred madly, Good Cop trying to get away, but only a second later coming back because he couldn't let Bad Cop be erased. Bad Cop tried to stop the movement, but G was screaming and begging for it to stop and B couldn't even reach him through all the pain and horror. The Doctor set the Qteep down, raising his hands up in a peaceful gesture, hoping to calm his patient. Soon enough, their head settled back to a still position, GC breathing heavily, eyes clearing from the fog of the flashback, muscles so tense the clothing covering them nearly ripped open from the pressure.

"Umm, well, I have an idea!" The doctor began, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Since you're uncomfortable being awake during this process, why don't we use some anesthesia…"

Good Cop stopped listening a long time ago, mind whirring, BC's thought's blocked out by his own paranoia and fear. He jumped at the feeling of being touched on the shoulder. He turned, and saw a needle coming towards his arm.

In short, he freaked.

He barely remembered beating up the doctor, destroying everything in sight as he ran through the halls and out the front door. Despite being a friendly man, he was a trained policeman, and knew how to fight. B screamed at him, desperately trying to get him to calm down, to stop him, but the sound was muffled by the white noise of terror. He didn't know where he was going, but he never really cared, just had to _get away._

When he finally stopped, he was in an abandoned alleyway. The smell of garbage reeked, filling his nose with the awful stench, and he leaned his back up against the wall

 _Was that_ _ **really**_ _necessary?_

G snorted at the comment, but froze as a group of people made their way towards him.

"Good Cop! You okay?!" Emmet was speaking, the 'Special'. G would've been flattered if he'd cared at the moment. He shook, hands raised up in a defensive position, mouth curled into an unfamiliar frown.

"S-st-stay back!" He stammered, and B for some reason fell silent. Maybe he gave up trying to talk. Unikitty walked forward eyes huge and imploring, pitying almost.

"The doctor said you beat him up because you were scared. Why? He was just going to fix your face, so there was nothing to fear" She told him, and he scoffed at her.

"Like you know what he was doing!" He spat back at her, and her ears folded back in fear and surprise and hurt. He feels a pang of guilt, because he's _Good Cop,_ he should be happy and nice and everything the opposite of how he is now. He squashes down that pang of guilt and continues. "Do you _know_ what's it like to be erased? To be wiped away?" No one responds, they know it's a rhetorical question, but he still pauses before going on. "I was stuck. Stuck between disobeying orders, something I had never done, or Kragling my parents," Some of them gasp, and he laughs, bitter and cold and something more suited for Bad Cop. "What, how do you think Lor- _President Business_ tested out his plan? He obviously needed a test subject, and who better to use than his lackey's relatives?" He said the...the _monster's_ name like it was _garbage_ , because the man was. "He told us to finish it, to push the button, but I _couldn't_. That's when he decided to _**get rid**_ of me," He takes in a sharp breath, realizing that this isn't like him at all, but all the pain and anger had to be let out sometime, and his story had to be heard, so why not now?"Took out a Qteep, pushed it into my face, and moved it back and forth, _back and_ _ **forth, until NOTHING**_

 _ **WAS L̫̳̩͇̅͗̉E̘̋̽̍ͤF͉̖̉̒ͩͧ̂Ť̻̘̻̃͋ͯͪ̅̚!̞̺ͪ̾ͭ͊"̞̜͖̬̩̦̤͂**_ Rage poured out of him, the yell echoing throughout the enclosed space.

 _I'm sorry G. I'm_ _ **so sorry.**_

B sobbed in the back of his mind, and G could feel his counterpart tremble.

 _It wasn't your fault B._

 _Yes it was. I_ _ **promised**_ _I'd protect you._

Lucy was staring stone-faced at him, shocked, as though the image she had made for the cops was shattered. Unikitty shook like a leaf in the wind, Metal Beard actually took a step back, Benny stopped floating, and Emmet looked at him with horror and pity.

"̤͊̀̄̇̓͊ͮNͦͩ̿ỏ̺̰̮̪̜̞͂͐͑ͪ̓ͤ ̭ͧͦm̺̆͊ͭ̈́̽or̥͔̣͖̜̼͍ͮ͌͑̄ͬ̔̓e͈̙̺͕͍ͪ͛ͬ̐ ͉̹̝͋̽ͬ̒̿M̰͙̰r̳̖͔͉̟̬̥̉̌.̫͋̂͛ͭͪ͐ͤN̫̻͉̫̽ͩ͂i͙͂ͫͦ̂̑c̮͖ͧͮe̱̹̮̮͊̿̓̐ͬͮ̓ ̱̻G̻̤͕̞͙̳͊ͤ̊ͮ̚ụ̖̬̘͉ͪ̌ͧ̾̉ͩy͓͍̳̬̠͂͑̿̅ h̉̆ͮ̐͑́̚e͈ s̰̱̫̜̖̎ă̳̥̮̰͈͓͌͂̌i͐d̙̼̣͙̱̩̏̍,͔̰̉̐̄"͖̯ͦ̐ͪͧ

There's a flinch from B, and it hurts to know how his other is just as much scarred as he is, but he has to finish, has to let everything else out now before it festers.

"And look at me now. A s̲͙̘̹̱̬̅̄ͯͨ̓̿cͭ̍̓͛͗̚r͕̠̗̜̙̲̯̓ͭͫi̅b̟̟̬̀̒̅ͩ͑ͤb̭͈̦̳̣̦ͭͪͧͨ̄̔ĺ͑e̺͈͐ͭ̂d̘̞̆ͤ̓ͧ ̹o͖͎͚̜̎n̗̫͚̫̎ ̲ͯͫ̆͛̔ **M̖̰͎̰è̤̩̉̊͊͂̀̃s̘̿͋ͣ͆̿̓́sͥͦ̂** ,̬̦͐̅̀ͨ"͔͔͎̭̬ͣͩ͑̽̽̎ He laughs again softly. "My eyes are offset and my mouth doesn't feel right. I'm permanently smiling, but you know what?" He looks at each of them in the eye, but none them really stare back. "It's better than the feeling of being unable to see, to scream or make a noise, to be trapped in my own head for eternity without even Bad Cop to talk to," He whispers, but the sound is deafening. " _That's_ why I ran when the doctor came with the Qteep. Because I'm a coward afraid of being trapped again, of being silenced."

No one makes a sound. It is silent for what seems like days, but finally, Lucy speaks up.

"You really think...that we would _let_ that doctor trap you? That we wouldn't _care_ if you were gone?"

 _That_ throws him off balance.

Before he has time to reply, Lucy walks up to him, eyes hard and determined.

"Everyone here would beat the living crap out of that doctor if he even _attempted_ to trap you. Do you not understand that? We _care_ for you two, both Good and Bad, and if _anyone_ tried to hurt either of you, they'd be signing their death sentence," Her voice is steady, unwavering, and Good Cop is mesmerized by the words.

 _They...they really care?_

He gets down on his knees, and now everyone is coming in for a group hug. He wails, pain and anguish ripping his soul to pieces, but with his new face, he cannot cry.

It's okay though, because B does enough of that for the both of them.

* * *

When he gets back to the doctor's, he has his own little entourage, and is damn proud of it too. He winces as the doctor comes in with bruises on his face, but the man smiles at him anyway, despite the injuries.

"Ah, yes, Good Cop. Ready to start the procedure now?" His voice is strained with kindness, but he can't really blame him. G nods, lying back in the chair. The doctor grabs the Qteep, dips it in the liquid, brings it towards his face.

It feels like a record playing on loop.

"Um, could you use the anesthesia? Please?" There's a sort of desperation to his voice, because he _can't go through this again._ The doctor nods, relief filling his face, and Good Cop tenses slightly as the needle appears.

Five hands reach out to his, holding onto him as the world fades to black.

* * *

He wakes up, and for a moment he is petrified in fear because there's nothing but darkness, but then he actually opens his eyes and sits up. The world is blurry, and he rubs his eyes.

 _There's a pair of glasses in our back pocket, G._

He reaches back and puts them on, the world becoming clear, everyone staring at him with bright eyes on hopeful faces. The doctor hands him a mirror, and he looks at his reflection in awe.

It...it's _him._

With his small smile and big eyes and kind face. He sets the mirror down, hopping off the chair, and looks at Emmet.

"Hi Buddy! I'm your friendly neighborhood policeman!" He gives a little wave while doing it, and Emmet laughs. The others don't get the joke, but they laugh too.

And in the back of his mind comes a happy little chuckle, one that's very rare to hear, and G knows that he's not the only one happy for his face.


End file.
